Dead to Me
by Teddybearwithfangs
Summary: Based on Origins but set in the beginning of the first movie, Logan never lost his memories. But someone from his past that hates him has turned up and is ready to cause trouble. LoganXoc, M for language & violence, Horrible summary, i know! R&R please!


Dead to Me

Chapter One-

As Logan neared the Professors office her scent hit him like a wrecking ball. He would like to say that it couldn't possibly be her but unfortunately he knew her scent so well, too well. So as he opened the door Logan knew what he would find.

And there she was. She hadn't aged a day, the only, not unexpected difference, was that she no longer wore her wedding ring. Her Raven black hair still hung dead straight past her waist, her skin was still the milky colour of the inside of an almond and her eyes were still midnight black framed with thick eye-lashes, blood red lipstick gave her face some colour and a devilish smirk lingered on her lips.

"Ivy." The word left Logan's mouth sounding more like a growl than an actual word.

"Logan." She said in a polite tone but he could sense the mocking and amused undertones. He inhaled again trying to find a small amount of calm, bad idea; his heightened nose was instantly filled with the scent of her. A mix of vanilla, roses and rain, her smirk grew, watching as his nostrils flared.

Ivy stood up, uncrossing her legs and slowly walked towards Logan. He watched her every move, re-memorizing what was already burned into his mind. She was tiny, only five-two, her raven hair reflected purple and green when the light hit it. His eyes traced her ample curves, defined collar bone and rested on her tiny waist which was accentuated by the thick black belt she wore over the purple silk top. In proportion to her body her legs were long and covered in tight jeans that disappeared into her knee high combat boots. She hasn't change day, hasn't aged and guess what, judging from the murderous look she was giving him…she still hated him and wished him to the special place in hell reserved for child molesters and people that randomly shout "THE GAME" (1) just to annoy people.

She stood right in front of him, looking up into his eyes she smiled s slow hungry smile that showed off her pointed canines, before kneeing him in the stomach, twisting his arm around, dislocating his shoulder and then slamming him headfirst into the wall…hard. Ivy then strode away from the office to her new room in the teachers wing. Grinning.

The other members of the X-Men team, which included Jean, Scott and Storm had been silent until then.

"Well it's safe to say that no introduction is needed between the two of them." Storm commented as Logan shook the plaster out of his hair.

Scott couldn't help but say, "I don't know, maybe they haven't met and she just decided that she didn't like him, I mean come on he is a dick." Logan simply growled in his general direction then demanded an explanation from Xavier. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Ivy is the newest member of our staff." The professor replied calmly knowing that this would not be an acceptable answer.

"Seriously wheels, there has to be a hundred other mutants that are qualified for the job. And out of all of them you had to pick HER!"

"Logan, not only was she the most qualified for the position but she would also make a valuable addition to the X-Men team. Yes I know of your history with her but the two of you may just have to learn to get along."

"It's not me who you need to lecture it's her."

"Why do I have the feeling that we are missing something important here?" Jean questioned.

"Ivy, the woman you just met is Logan's wife." The professor shared with a smile and the others were shocked into silence.

"Ex-wife." Logan corrected with words that sounded more like growls again.

"Technically the two of you are still married. Ivy has graciously accepted the position as music and art teacher as well as danger room supervisor and a position on the X-Men team."

"Damn that woman is trying to kill me!" Logan shouted before storming out of the room.

"This should be interesting." Scott laughed.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading.**

**I have never written a fanfic for x-men so please let me know what you think! It is based on the movies, set at the beginning of the second one. **

**THE GAME is a stupid and pointless mind game designed to annoy you to death! If you would like a proper description it can be found at- .org/wiki/The_Game_(mind_game)**

**Or you can type in "the game mind game" into search.**

**Please R&R especially if you have any questions.**

**TBWF -v—v-**


End file.
